Kantar Media National TV Ratings (Jan 25-26, 2014) - Vhong Navarro interview on 'Buzz Ng Bayan' is most-watched
January 27, 2014 Buzz ng Bayan topped the nationwide ratings on Sunday, January 26, 2014, courtesy of the much talked-about Vhong Navarro tell-all interview regarding the beating he suffered in a Taguig condo last week. The Boy Abunda, Carmina Villaroel and Janice de Belen hosted showbiz talk show program got 20.5% national rating, tying with Home Sweetie Home on top. IBC-13 is rising and trending! With its uprising ratings in the Mega Manila and many parts of the Philippines, IBC-13 is now on its perfect radar in expanding and producing qualitative shows that will eventually boom more with the help of its subsidiaries. Who Wants to be a Millionaire? topped the nationwide ratings on Saturday, January 25, 2014, in this episode that a celebrity player as IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa who will be placed in the hot seat to play for the P2 million grand prize for her favorite charity last week. Drew Arellano's top-rating game show got 31.5% national ratings on top. Five other Kapinoy shows, PBA, Maya Loves Sir Chief, the premiere telecast of Tasya Fantasya and Joe D'Mango's Love Notes and T.O.D.A.S. landed in the Top 25 programs in Kantar Media. 'Kantar Media Total Philippines (Urban and Rural) Household TV Ratings:' 'Jan. 25, 2014 (Saturday):' #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 37.5% #''2013-14 PBA My DSL PBA Philippine Cup: Alaska Aces vs. Talk N' Text Tropang Texters''(IBC) - 33.6% #''Tasya Fantasya'' (IBC) - 31.8% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 30.7% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.2% #''MMK Ang Tahanan Mo'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.9% #''Bet On Your Baby'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.2% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 17.5% #''2013-14 NBA Regular Season (Via Satellite)'' (IBC) - 15.9% #''Magpakailanman'' (GMA) - 15.2% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.5% #''Vampire Ang Daddy Ko'' (GMA) - 14.3% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 13.7% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.5% #''Celebrity Bluff'' (GMA) - 12.8% #''The Singing Bee'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.6% #''Picture Picture'' (GMA) - 10.9% #''GMA Blockbusters'' (GMA) - 10.8% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 10.6% #''Kapuso Primetime Cinema'' (GMA) - 10.5% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 10.3% #''Banana Split Extra Scoop'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.1% #''S.O.C.O.: Scene of the Crime Operatives'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.5% #''Angry Birds Toons'' (GMA) - 8.4% #''Bubble Gang'' (GMA) - 8.3% 'Jan. 26, 2014 (Sunday):' #''2013-14 PLDT Home DSL PBA Philippine Cup Semi-Finals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers'' (IBC) - 36.1% #''2013-14 PLDT Home DSL PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: Petron Blaze Boosters vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 33.6% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 32.4% #''Sunday Sinemaks: Masamang Ugat'' (IBC) - 30.5% #''Janella in Wonderland: A Beginning of a Tale'' (IBC) - 24.6% #''The Million Second Quiz'' (IBC) - 23.4% #''Buzz ng Bayan'' / Home Sweetie Home (ABS-CBN) - 20.5% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.1% #''Gangand Gabi Vice'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.6% #''Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento'' / Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (GMA) - 18.1% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.8% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.4% #''Luv U'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.3% #''ASAP 19'' (ABS-CBN) / Imbestigador (GMA) - 11.7% #''Kap's Amazing Stories'' (GMA) - 10.9% #''Sunday’s Best: Sisterakas'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.4% #''ONE FC'' (IBC) - 9.7% #''The Borrowed Wife: The Beginning'' (GMA) - 8.9% #''True Horror Stories'' (GMA) - 8.5% #''2013-14 NBA Regular Season (Via Satellite)'' (ABS-CBN) - 7.7% #''Sunday All Stars'' (GMA) - 7.2% #''Matanglawin'' (ABS-CBN) - 7.0% #''Toriko'' (GMA) - 6.8% #''Aha'' (GMA) - 6.4% #''It's Partytime'' (IBC) - 5.6%